


Love To Hate (Hate To Love)

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Identity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wasn't sure when it happened and on most days Barty was half sure that he hated the younger wizard but the longer they were together the lined between hate and almost but not quite love-need-want started to blur and fade away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love To Hate (Hate To Love)

\---

At first it wasn't love that drew them together, it was hardly even a like or a tolerate, they hated each other almost as soon as they had met but as much as they hated each other they needed each other just as much, but in the end it was need that brought them together. It was need for many things, for revenge, for another person to simply share the secret, for an allie, for a friend and eventually they were simply more. 

Harry wasn't sure when it happened and on most days Barty was half sure that he hated the younger wizard but the longer they were together the lines between hate and almost but not quite love-need-want started to blur and fade away. 

Eventually it was the need to be seen that pushed them together, the need to be their own person and not the person that people wanted them to be or the person that they pushed them to be, together they were simply Barty and Harry and that was enough. 

With each other they would be remembered how they are not how they needed to be, they were seen by someone else, another person not as they were seen to be, but as they really are. They weren't puppets in another mans war, they were free to form their own identities together, and from there it wasn't love or like but it was comfort when they woke screaming in the night and couldn't bring themselves to close their eyes again. 

Eventually they fell in to an easy pattern or i need you and I want you buy my side and I want to stand by your side, please, please, please stay. They saw each other, they understood each other, they needed each other, they may not have loved each other at first but eventually, eventually- it may not have felt like love at first but maybe thats just what it was all along, just something they didn't understand, something Barty and Harry needed to piece together themselves, something they needed to give a face to, a face only they could find. 

Maybe it wasn't love at first, maybe, maybe- 

\---


End file.
